WTF
by sheneya
Summary: All Sam could Think was WTF! some chapters do contain swearwords, if you believe I should up the rating, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

Sam got the text from Dean while he was having a coffee with Ruby, the message was simple, gone with Castiel, Tarmin's run, powerful demon, may need backup.

Sam and Ruby both finished their drinks and headed for the car, driving as fast as he could Sam, got them there in record time, but they couldn't hear any noise that would indicate a fight, suddenly a old man stumbled towards them.

"He's a demon Sam."

"Thanks Ruby, Will the knife work on him?"

"Yes."

Ruby passed the knife to Sam, Dean and Castiel had finally trusted her enough to allow her to stay, even though Uriel popped in every now and then to threaten her and Sam with a good smiting if they did anything wrong.

Waiting until the demon was close, Sam brought the blade up from behind his back and thrust it through his skull, it was a clean kill.

That done, they both walked towards the only house they could see, Sam went in first, one of the concessions Ruby had made with Castiel and Dean, was not to use her demonic powers unless she didn't have a choice, Sam stopped suddenly, peering around him she saw what he had just seen, both Dean and Castiel's clothes were on the ground, but there was no sign of their former occupants.

Suddenly Castiel's distinctive trench coat moved, seemingly of it's own accord, then Dean's clothes did the same, raising his gun, Sam went towards Dean's seemingly possessed Jacket, using the muzzle, he lifted it up to reveal.

"MEW" a tiny black kitten, with green eyes, and a easily recognizable white hand-shaped mark on it's shoulder.

"Dean, Dean is that you."

"MEOW."

Yep it was Dean, no normal cat could sound that pissy.

"Ruby, check Castiel."

Ruby went to the other pile of clothing.

"MROW."

"Uh, Sam, I think you'd better see this."

"So Castiel's a Cat to."

"Yes, but Sam, I really think you should see this."

"Alright, just let me pick Dean up."

Having gotten His kittenified brother securely wrapped in his leather jacket, Sam went over to see what had gotten Ruby so worked up. The now feline version of the angel, was also black, his blue eyes matched what his human eyes used to look like, much as Dean's had, then Sam noticed what Ruby had wanted him to see.

"Are those...."

"Yep."

"Your sure."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

There, on the angels back, sat the whitest, fluffiest, cutest little wings.

"I don't think we'll be able to let them out much, I mean who's ever heard of a winged cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

All Dean could think was that the crazy-assed demon had struck him blind.

"Hey Cas, you still there?"

"Yes Dean, I'm here."

"What the fuck did that guy hit us with."

"He was a much more powerful demon than I was expecting, he seems to have cursed us."

"Are we blind?"

"No, I didn't hear all of it, but there was nothing mentioning blindness."

"So, why can't I see."

"I'm not sure."

Dean heard a distinctive rumbling purr.

"Sam's here, maybe he can give us an idea."

"Let's wait until he's in the room, we don't want to draw attention if that demon is still here."

"Good idea, I'm useless if I can't see anything."

After a few moments they heard footsteps, Then Sam was calling him, They both found themselves struggling against something holding them down, suddenly the weight was gone and there was Sam.... a very large Sam pointing a gun at him.

"Sam?" Dean tried to say, what came out was "MEW."

"What is going on here, fuck, I'm a cat." this revelation came out as a very loud "MEOW"

"He looked up at the suddenly massive Sammy as he called out to Ruby, something about checking Castiel, clearly something had taken Ruby by surprise, after Sam had wrapped him securely in his leather jacket, Dean peered out through the folds. he heard Sam and Ruby's conversation.

"Are those...."

"Yep."

"Your sure."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Cas, Dude, your wings are showing."

"I am well aware of that, I can't hide them in this unusual form."

"So how did an angel get changed by a curse, I thought you guys where immune or something."

"It was a very powerful demon that cursed us, and I was a little distracted."

"Distracted, how?"

"mumble."

"What was that?"

"I itched."

"you itched."

"It's that new laundry powder I'm using, I'm not allowed to get a different one until this one's finished."

"Why not?"

"Father dislikes waste, although with these consequences, he might change his mind, just this once."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

It took Sam and Ruby nearly an hour to get The two Kittenified members of their group into the Impala, First Castiel refused to let Ruby pick him up, then Dean got tangled in the jacket Sam was using to carry him, which prompted Castiel to climb Sam's pants in an attempt to assist his earthly charge, an effort that left scratches all up Sam's leg, finally making it, Castiel proceeded to get just as tangled as Dean, that debacle took half an hour as Sam tried to untangle them, as they tried to untangle themselves, which as people know, usually leads to more tangling.

Finally free, Dean proceeded to climb down Sam's other leg, before crossing over and Clawing his way up Ruby's leg, An act which left her confused, she knew Dean and Castiel had accepted her, but she didn't think either of them liked her very much.

"Dean is usually friendly once he's begun to trust someone."

"Your saying he trusts me?"

"Well, yeah, he hasn't tried to kill you lately, has He?"

"No, I just thought he was doing it for you."

"Dean is overprotective, that means that if he didn't trust you, he'd wait till I was away, then kill you."

"Ok, that still doesn't explain why he came over."

"Well, Castiel seems to like me more than he likes you, and Dean would know I can't carry both of them, so he moved to you."

"Right, got it, should we go to the car."

Another half-hour was wasted trying to get Dean out of the driver's seat.

"Dean you can't drive a car at the moment."

"MRROW."

"Don't argue with me, your too small."

"HISSS."

"Dammit, that's not a jab at your height."

"MEOW."

"Dean, your a cat, cats can't drive, Castiel, what are you doing, go in the back."

"RRROOWWW"

"I don't care if you don't want to sit with Ruby, get in the back."

Castiel and Dean continued to ignore Sam's attempts to get them to move, at least until Cas's protective habits kicked in.

"MEOW!!!"

Sam looked up to see what Dean was complaining about now, he got the most outrageous picture, Castiel was pinning Dean down, while he proceeded to bath him, an act which Dean found embarrassing, even if he was a kitten.

"Mew."

If Castiel thought that was going to calm Dean down, he was wrong.

"HISSS"

*Whack*

Castiel tumbled off the seat.

"MRRROW."

"Meow."

Sam still couldn't get over how Dean could look pissed off and apologetic at the same time, he was never able to manage it.

Finally getting both kittens in the back with Ruby, Sam turned to her.

"So, Bobby?"

"Bobby would be best."

"MRREEOOW."

"It doesn't matter how embarrassing it is, Bobby is the best option Dean."

"Meow."


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

"I don't like her."

"Come on Cas, you said it yourself she is trying to do the right thing."

"I know I said that Dean, but there is no way I'm letting her pick me up."

"Alright, I'll let her carry me, and Sam can carry you."

"That is acceptable."

"Ok, I just need to get out of this..... Fuck.... Cas......I can't get out."

"I'm coming Dean."

"Uhm Cas, why is Sam so tense all of a sudden."

"In order for me to help you I have to get to you, these sharp implements attached to my hands and feet are quite useful."

"Cas, are you Climbing Mount Sammy."

"I believe that was what I said."

"Ok just hurry up."

Castiel finished his climb up Sam's leg and wriggled his way into the Jacket with Dean.

"Ok....no.... maybe this way, would you tell your brother we don't need assistance."

"Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a cat, I doubt he can understand what I'm saying."

"Fine." Castiel sounded put upon.

It took the two kittenified demon hunters, nearly half an hour to get free.

"Ok, now, how do I get down."

"The same way I came up."

"Alright, which leg did you use to get up?"

"The left one, why do you ask?"

"Because if I go down the right one, it won't hurt Sam as much."

"Good Point...... How are you doing?"

"It's a lot harder to go down something face first, than it is to go up.....Ok, I'm down."

Dean walked over to Ruby and sat down in front of her.

"Cas.....She's not picking me up."

"So, I climbed Mount Sammy, now you have to Climb Mount Ruby."

"Cas....did you just make a joke?"

"No, I simply pointed out the obvious solution."

"You made a joke though, I can tell....you do have a point though."

Readying his claws, Dean started to climb, luckily for him, Ruby had frozen as soon as he'd attached himself to her pants, It took him a few moments to get to her top.

"Ok Ruby, it's not that hard, reach out your hands a little."

"I thought you said they couldn't understand us Dean."

"They can't."

"So, why are you talking to her?"

"It makes me more comfortable.....Finally."

Settling himself in Ruby's arms, he felt her move, he drowsed lightly until they got to the Impala.

"Hello baby."

Jumping out of the hands holding him, Dean headed straight for the driver's seat, I took him a while to realise Sam was talking to him.

"Dean you can't drive a car at the moment."

"Of course not Sammy."

"Don't argue with me, your too small."

"For fuck sake, I'm not stupid Sammy."

"Dammit, that's not a jab at your height."

"I just want to make sure she's alright...... Hey Cas"

"Dean, your a cat, cats can't drive, Castiel, what are you doing, go in the back."

"I don't care if you don't want to sit with Ruby, get in the back."

"Why does he think I have a problem with sitting with Ruby, I just didn't want to be carried by her....you have dirt on you"

Ignoring Sam for now, Castiel held Dean still, and started licking his fur.

"Dammit Cas, what the hell are you doing!!!"

"Your fur is absolutely filthy."

"If you don't stop that right this second....."

"Just give me a minute."

Dean couldn't stand it anymore, like lightning, he lashed out, and was rather surprised to see Castiel tumble from the seat.

"Shit, Sorry Cas."

"It's fine Dean, it appears my more protective instincts rule this form a lot more than they do my original."

"You have protective instincts....towards me."

"I dragged you from hell, that tends to bond people."

"Ohhhhh, wait what's that Sam's saying about Bobby."

"It appears that's who we're going to see about our new, status."

"No way, I don't want Bobby to see me like this."

Hearing Dean's protest, Sam turned around.

"It doesn't matter how embarrassing it is, Bobby is the best option Dean."

"I know, I know, he's gonna rib me about this for years."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

The trip to Bobby's took longer than was expected, it started when Dean started to meow loudly, of course Sam couldn't understand what he was trying to say, until Dean climbed into his lap, and then proceeded to urinate on him, making sure not to get any on the Impala's interior, Ruby cracked up.

"I think your going to need to change Sam."

"Dammit Dean, we need to get some kind of communication going, you can't pee on me every time you need to go to the bathroom."

After getting changed, Sam started plotting a communication plan.

"Ok, how about One meow if you need to go to the toilet, two if your hungry, three for yes and four for no, this go's for both of you, I don't want Dean clawing you to shreds if you mess up his car Cas."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Good, now that's settled, lets get going."

Alas, now that he had a way to talk, Dean wouldn't shut up, every time they passed a diner. "Meow,meow." finally Sam and Ruby both got sick of it, even Castiel woke from his nap occasionally to glare at Dean.

"Dean, if you don't stop that, I swear I will take you to Bobby's in a Carrier."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow."

"Yes, and I'll get it in pink, with Powerpuff Girls on it."

"HISSSS."

After an hour of blessed silence, a loud meow emerged from Castiel, not willing to let people see the cat with wings, Sam had to carry him to a nearby bush, Castiel gave him a dirty look.

"What?"

Castiel looked pointedly at the restroom across the road.

"Cas, you can't go there, too many people might see you, go behind the bush."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow."

"Come on Castiel....You can't....it won't....fine, you win."

Wrapping him in his jacket, Sam stealthily made his way over to the restroom.

"You know, if people see me at the moment, they'll think some crazy drug addict was using in their public areas."

"Meow, meow, meow."

Finally getting into the toilets, Sam took Castiel to one of the cubicles and set him on the seat, and waited, and waited.

"What is it now?"

Cas looked pointedly at the cubicle door.

"You want me to wait outside, is that it."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Fine."

Sam stepped outside, he heard the distinct, if smaller sound of liquid hitting liquid, than the flush, how on earth had Castiel managed to flush, Sam didn't know, at last they were really ready to go.

Sam drove as fast as he possibly could the rest of the way to Bobby's, Bobby was at the door when they pulled up, Sam opened the door, forgetting to get Dean and Castiel first, they bolted out of the car, and where greeted by a very loud sound.

"RUFF,RUFF,ARROOWW."

They fled, Castiel shot up Bobby's right leg, while Dean torpedoed up his left.

"What the fuck, Sammy, where did the cats come from."

"Just hold on Bobby, I'll be right there."

By the time Sam got there, both kittens were firmly attached to Bobby's Head.

"Alright Dean, it's alright, just let go of Bobby's ear, gently now, that's it, good Dean......Gotcha, Ruby grab him while I get Castiel."

Castiel took less time to pry off then Dean had, gently Cradling him, Sam looked at Bobby.

"Uhm, Dean and Cas have been turned into Kittens and we need your help."

"Bwahhahahahahahah, Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahah."

"I'm not joking Bobby."

"I know, But the idea of Dean as a cat, just wait a moment."

"Bobby, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my camera."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

Dean was getting tired of trying to get Sammy to stop the car and take him to a toilet, or a least somewere he could pee, he tried clawing his legs, flicking his tail in his face, and meowing, loudly, finally he gave up, placeing himself carefully on Sam's lap, he checked his aim, no way he was peeing on his baby, and let loose on Sam's jeans, Sam had a look of disgust on his face as he stopped the car, Dean could hear Ruby bursting into laughter in the back, feeling kinda bad as Sam yelled at him about communication, kitty style, he still felt a small amount of pride as Sammy managed to slide out of the impala without spilling any of the piss on the seats and went to change his clothes, Sammy had his thinking look on as he came back to the car.

"Ok, how about One meow if you need to go to the toilet, two if your hungry, three for yes and four for no, this go's for both of you, I don't want Dean clawing you to shreds if you mess up his car Cas."

"Meow, meow, meow."

Dean was looking at both of them as he said it, Cas looked at him.

"Honestly Dean, like I'd pee inside a car."

"Well, make sure you don't Cas, Sammy's right, pee in the car, I shred you."

"Good, now that's settled, lets get going."

Dean was hungry, he knew they'd already eaten, but Sam wouldn't stop again, he kept trying to get them to stop, though he was a little sorry for waking Castiel from his nap, then Sam threatened him with a pink powerpuff girls carrycase, after making his displeasure at that known, he decided to settle down for a nap as well, he got about an hours sleep, when Cas's loud meow woke him, He watched as Sammy stopped the car and headed to a nearby bush, Dean knew there was no way Cas was going to go behind a bush.

He was proven right as Sam carried a fully wrapped Castiel to the toilets across the road, he looked like some kind of suspicious character from one of those old movies, skulking about with a secret package, going into the bathrooms, Dean was a little surprised at how long it took them to come out.

"So, Cas, what took you guys so long?"

"He was watching."

"Huh?"

"I had to get Sam out of the toilet before I went."

"Why, I mean dude, your a cat, we can do a shit in the middle of a park, and all we'd hear is someone telling Sammy to pick it up."

"I don't like being watched, it's, discomforting."

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a twist, I was just asking, is it my imagination, or is Sammy breaking the speed limit."

"Yes, we are definitely going faster then we should."

"That's my boy Sammy."

"Please do not encourage this, it is most disconcerting."

"You don't like going fast, do you Cas."

"Not really, going fast can get people hurt."

"Your not just talking about the car, are you."

"No."

They're conversation finished they both decided to settle in and nap until they got to Booby's.

Dean and Castiel both woke up as they felt the car come to a stop, eagerly waiting for Sam to open the door, they both shot out to have a look around, until Dean froze, they both heard it, a loud, barking, howling sound.

"Fuck, Cas, the hellhound's have found me!!!"

Dean was off, Castiel followed him as they both headed towards Bobby, they raced up his legs and clung to him, so close they couldn't really hear him talk because the vibrations blotted the sound out, Dean slowly began to relax as Sammy gently spoke to him, but it was Castiel's reassurances that, no that was not a hellhound, just a very large dog, that settled him down, letting himself be pulled off, he heard the last part of Bobby's sentence very clearly.

"Cas, there is no way I'm letting Bobby photograph me while I'm like this, I'm outta here."

"If you say so Dean, but I don't think he is going to let this one go."

"Yeah, whatever."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

Bobby was confused at first, usually the boys called first, this time they arrived out of the blue, it wasn't until two small cats, bolted straight for him with Dame right on their heels, that he thought maybe something was wrong, He was distracted from the car as both of them used his legs as a tree, calling to Sam, he got a distracted reply as the kittens attached themselves to his skull, it wasn't until he heard what Sam was saying that he realized what was happening.

It took Sam a while to pull Dean of his skull, Bobby had to admit suddenly being that small had to be scary, but he also knew that as soon as the kittens were of him he was getting his camera, but first he had to know what was going on.

He gave Sam *THE LOOK*, you know the one,parents use it on children, a lot.

"Uhm, Dean and Cas have been turned into Kittens and we need your help."

"Bwahhahahahahahah, Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahah."

"I'm not joking Bobby."

"I know, But the idea of Dean as a cat, just wait a moment."

"Bobby, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my camera."

Almost an hour later, mainly because Dean kept hiding from his camera, Bobby wasn't letting this one go without photo's, Bobby started to interrogate Sam.

"So do you know how the curse went."

"No."

"Do you have any idea what type of demon it was."

"I have a slight idea."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Well his demonic form had three small stone like protrusions from it's chest."

"I thought demons where black smoke."

"Some are, but a few have physical bodies, their very rare here on earth, and very dangerous, as they can't just smoke and enter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well in order to enter a host, they have to cast some pretty powerful dark magic, to keep the host alive while they enter his body."

"You'll need to explain a little more, ok Ruby."

"They can't turn into black smoke, as you like to say, instead they semi dissolve into a jelly-like substance, and enter via the pores in the soles of the feet, why do you think I always make you guys wash your feet when you step in something sticky, after they've entered the skin they work into the bones, then up the skeleton, this may take anything from 2 days to several months, depending on how strong they are, as they get into the skull, they extrude tendrils into the spinal cord and brain, after they have complete control, they need to hibernate for 10 months, so that they can re-solidify."

"That sounds horrible, it's a good thing their rare."

"Yes, their rare, but they always travel in groups of 4, we killed one, this means there are 3 still out there."

"Ok, we may need to find the other three, but first we need to fix Dean and Cas, yeah."

"Alright, lets get that done.....Bobby where are they?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

Sam and Bobby where just about to go and look for the two kittens, when Castiel staggered into the room, worried Sam went and picked him up, only to figure out exactly what was wrong when he smelled the winged kitten.

"Uh....Bobby."

"What, is he alright."

"Were you by any chance, having a drink before we arrived?"

"Yeah, I had a shot of whiskey, why?"

"Did you leave the bottle open, by any chance."

"I think I did, wait are you telling me an angelicat drank my whisky."

"Yep, Cas here is completely Sloshed."

"Well, he can't have drank the whole bottle, that much alcohol would kill something his size."

Going into the room where Bobby had left the open bottle, it didn't take them long to notice that yes, the entire bottle was on it's side and empty, and no Castiel had not drank all of it, Dean had been halfway off the table when they came into the room, from the looks of the equally soused Dame lying on the floor, he had been hiding from her when he'd knocked the bottle over, of course, being Dean, there was no way he was letting such a high quality drop go to waste, Sam knew it had to be Dean, Cas wasn't one to drink unless Dean prompted him, and unless the dog was telekinetic, there was no way she could have knocked the table hard enough to spill the drink.

"DEAN!!!"

"Rowrrr."

There was a muffled thud as Dean fell off the edge of the table.

"What have I told you about touching my whiskey?"

"Mreow."

"Right you can't answer me."

"Actually, we devised a way to communicate in the car."

The look Dean gave Sam could have shattered glass.

"Ok, what is it?"

Sam proceeded to give Bobby the basics of kittenified communication.

"Ok, Dean, did you knock over my whiskey?"

"Meow, meow, meow."

"haven't I always told you not to touch the whiskey?"

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Did you not just drink the whiskey."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Now, do you have anything to say for yourself."

There was a long silence.

"Meow."

"What does that mean again Sammy."

"It means he needs to go to the bathroom."

The explanation came just a little too late as Dean was promptly sick on Bobby's boots, weaving his way over to the practically comatose Dame, Dean climbed onto her fur and passed out, as one Bobby and Sam turned to the only creature in the house that was still awake, Castiel was now almost completely sober, even as a cat, he was still an angel, looking at the two furious looking humans, he decided the best thing to do was sleep as well, just until things had cooled down a little, climbing onto the nearest seat, he folded his wings as best he could, wrapped his tail around his nose and closed his eyes, it only took him a few seconds to fall asleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings/characters: no pairing, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Ruby

this is meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: not owned, just adored

Warnings: not Ruby bashing, swear word/s other than that,none that i'm aware of, if you see something let me know.

Summary: All Sam could think was W......T.....F.

It was a long time before Dean gave up on running away from Bobby and his camera, he still hated every minute of it, but contrary to popular belief, Dean was not a stupid man, or cat, as it were, He knew that letting Bobby take the pictures, would make the research on how to change them back start a lot quicker, so he gritted his sharp teeth and bore through the feelings of humiliation, besides, he could always "accidentally" kill the camera when he was back to normal, and the camera's microchips, and Bobby's computer, and any other evidence pertaining to his sudden attack of cuteness, Dean Winchester was not cute dammit.....ok he was cute, he'd seen his furry self in the mirror and he was a handsome hunk of kitty-flesh, if ever there were such a thing.

Dean was pulled from his musings by a low whuffing sound coming from behind him.

"Cas, it's the fucking dog run."

He and Castiel both bolted, they raced around the rooms, wondering where Bobby or Sam were, but they couldn't find them, so they both charged into the lounge room and clawed their way up the legs of a very high table, Dean scrambled onto the table top first, in his rush he didn't notice the open bottle until it was too late.

"Shit!!"

It seemed to tumbled over in slow motion, Dean unable to catch it with his tiny kitty paws, could only watch it fall, it was almost surreal, watching the amber colored liquid spill from the bottle with a cat's eyes, it looked completely different.

"Screw this, I'm not letting Bobby's whiskey go to waste, it's far to good a drink, Hey Cas, drink up."

"Are you sure about this Dean."

"Of course I'm sure, come on, it's already spilling over the side."

"Very well Dean, just this once."

And with that, both of the kitten's started drinking, the sounds below them said that the wannabe hellhound was doing the same to the drops.......mini waterfalls, that flowed over the edge of the table, it didn't take long for the alcohol to affect the pint-sized winged Castiel kitty, he had clearly never drank grog before.

Using what little clarity he had left, Castiel decided to go and find the two humans in the household, unlike Dean he knew it was getting late, crawling forwards on his belly, he eyed the nearly passed out dog, aiming carefully, he performed a sort of sliding roll, landing himself right on the now harmless hounds exposed stomach,

He froze as the dog whuffled slightly, before it settled back down, wriggling slightly, he flopped off the nearly asleep dog and staggered through the nearly dark house, before finally getting a whiff of what smelled like Sam had in the car.

Stumbling into the room that the scent was coming from, he was pleased to find out that he was right, although watching the enormous Sam coming towards him at high speed was a little nauseating, as was the sudden movement as he was picked up, Castiel was somewhat proud that he managed to keep his roiling stomach inside his body, although being called an angelicat was rather cool..... he starting to sound like Dean, he just knew it.

Especially as he was thinking just how much he was going to enjoy it when they tried to "discuss" the drinking with Dean, after all Dean had drank way more than he had, it would be rather amusing to watch Castiel thought.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Dean wasn't aware of how close he was to the edge of the table until Sam yelled at him, unable to save himself, he slumped off the edge, unfortunately for him the dog had woken up slightly a little while and decided to belly crawl to the other side of the room, so Dean ended up landing on the floor.

Dean could vaguely tell what Bobby was yelling at him, so he drunkenly attempted to look contrite, Bobby seemed to accept that, at least until Sammy said something to him, Dean blearily glared at his excessively helpful brother, he just knew that Bobby's lecture ability had been enabled by what Sam had said, which left poor Dean in a bind, he decided to just use the yes code for whatever Bobby was saying.

After what felt like half an hour, though it was more likely five minutes, Dean started to feel sick to his stomach, thankfully it seemed as though Bobby was finished, so he meowed the bathroom code, alas for him, Bobby still didn't know the codes off by heart, so valuable time was wasted clarifying what it was about, too much time.

Dean couldn't hold it in any more, lurching forwards slightly, he proceeded to heave what he'd had for dinner onto Bobby's boots, he barely registered Bobby pulling away from him, instead he made his way to the most comfortable looking spot, he was over the whole hellhound wannabe thing, he just wanted to sleep, and her fur looked very comfortable.

He vaguely noticed as Castiel decided to follow his example, watching the furry angel get ready to sleep, he slowly drifted off himself.

TBC


End file.
